Feenträume
by Christina1988
Summary: Die Tritte und Schläge, die er abbekommen hatte, weil er Resa geholfen hatte, die hatten keine Narben zurückgelassen und seltsamerweise wünschte Staubfinger, sie hätten es getan. OneShot. Resa/Staubfinger in der Gruft.


_Dieser OneShot ist eigentlich schon fast zwei Jahre alt, doch heute hab ich mir mal die Mühe gemacht, es ein wenig zu verbessern und auch ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Ich habe es geschrieben, direkt nachdem ich das Kapitel „Ein dunkler Ort" zum ersten Mal gelesen habe. _

**Feenträume**

Staubfinger erschien die erdrückende Dunkelheit fast unerträglich. Er sah hinüber zu Resa und musste feststellen, dass sie längst so friedlich schlief, als würde sie in den Armen ihres Mannes liegen. Ihr Mann, den sie seit 9 Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Ihr Mann, der längst eine Andere haben könnte.

Staubfinger wünschte manchmal, dass dem wirklich so wäre. Würde Resa sich ihm dann zuwenden? Würde sie ihn die Frau vergessen lassen, die er in einem anderen Leben zurücklassen musste?

Doch zuerst müssten sie Capricorn entkommen, und das würde nicht einfach werden. Für einen Moment hatte er fast vergessen, dass er von feuchten Wänden und Särgen umgeben war, doch nun kam die Kälte augenblicklich zurück. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach einer von Resas Geschichten. Nur sie konnten die Angst, die Dunkelheit vertreiben, aber er wollte Resa nicht aufwecken, nur weil er sich ein wenig fürchtete.

Also versuchte Staubfinger zu schlafen, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass er keinen friedlichen Schlaf finden würde, bis er auf einmal ein bekanntes Klingeln hörte. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und suchte nach der Ursache des Klingelns und da war es: in der finstersten Ecke, die es in dieser Gruft gab, leuchtete etwas. Eine Fee. Staubfinger stand auf und näherte sich langsam. Die kleine Gestalt war dünn und offensichtlich halb erfroren. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, als Staubfinger näher kam.

„Shhhh. . .," flüsterte er, „Ich tu dir doch nichts."

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und wartete, bis die Fee darauf kletterte. Ihr schien die Wärme gut zu tun, genau wie es Staubfinger gut tat, endlich wieder eine Fee in den Händen zu halten und dabei störte es ihn überhaupt nicht, dass die Fee nicht aus seiner Geschichte stammte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er die Fee.

„Ich bin eine Wunschfee. Darius hat mich aus meiner Geschichte herausgelesen, damit ich Capricorns Wünsche erfüllen kann. Es hat fast all meine Kräfte aufgebraucht. Ich werde sterben," erklärte die kleine.

Staubfinger verfluchte wieder einmal sein weiches Herz. Diese zarte Kreatur so schwach, so hilflos zu sehen, brach ihm fast das Herz. Er wusste, dass er nichts für sie tun konnte, aber helfen wollte er ihr immer noch.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Staubfinger," sagte die Fee plötzlich, „Einen Wunsch habe ich noch zu vergeben und ich schenke ihn dir. Los, Staubfinger, wünsch dir etwas."

„Kannst du uns hier herausholen, Resa und mich?" fragte er.

Die Fee schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, ihr Leuchten erschien ihm noch ein wenig heller als vorher.

_Erschöpf dich nicht so sehr_, dachte Staubfinger.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, doch nichts passierte. Schließlich gab die Fee auf und ließ sich wieder sinken. Sie sah noch schlimmer aus als vorher.

„Es tut mir so leid, Staubfinger. Ich bin zu schwach," entschuldigte sie sich. Staubfinger sah sie nicht an. Er war derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Er hätte so etwas nicht von der Fee verlangen sollen. Er hatte doch schließlich gesehen, wie schwach sie bereits war.

„Aber ich sehe da einen anderen Wunsch und den kann ich noch erfüllen," die Fee lächelte ihn an und leuchtete wieder heller. Zuerst gelb, dann weiß. Sie schwebte über Staubfingers Hand und er fragte sich, wie lange sie das wohl durchhalten würde. Es dauerte fünf Minuten, bis das Leuchten endgültig erlosch die Fee leblos zurück in Staubfingers Hand fiel. Es gab nichts mehr, was er für sie tun konnte außer dankbar zu sein, dass sie ihm ihren letzten Wunsch gegeben hatte. Aber welcher Wunsch?

Staubfinger hörte ein Rascheln am anderen Ende der Gruft und sah, dass Resa aufgewacht war. Sie sah ihn an und Staubfinger war wieder einmal überrascht, wie viel sie nur mit ihren Augen ausdrücken konnte. Viel mehr als Menschen, die sprechen konnten. Er sah die Frage in ihnen. Was hatte Farid über Meggies Augen gesagt? Kleine Stücke vom Himmel? Resa hatte die gleichen.

Staubfinger ging zurück zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand mit der toten Fee entgegen. Es war seltsam. Selbst im Tod sah sie noch wunderschön aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Doch Resa hatte verstanden.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass Capricorn sie dazu gebracht hat, alle seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sie hat versucht, uns hier heraus zu bringen, doch sie war schon zu schwach," erklärte er.

Warum verriet er Resa nichts über den anderen Wunsch? Staubfinger hatte keine Ahnung.

Resa stand ebenfalls auf und klopfte den Staub von ihrem Kleid. Dann sah sie sich suchend um, bis sie das passende gefunden hatte und deutete auf einen Sarg, der eine Vertiefung im Deckel hatte. Staubfinger verstand, was sie meinte, und legte die Fee hinein. Er sah sie noch ein letzte Mal an. Wenigstens hatte er die Chance, noch einmal eine Fee vor seinem Tod zu erblicken. Er sollte Capricorn vor der Hinrichtung dafür danken.

Staubfinger zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich etwas seine Hand berührte, doch als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass es Resa war, die seine Hand genommen hatte. Die Berührung fühlte sich so warm an trotz der Kälte, die sie beide umgab. Überhaupt schien Resas Körper eine Wärme auszustrahlen, die er noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht war sie ihm auch nur nie zuvor so nah gewesen.

Während die eine Hand immer noch seine hielt, tastete sich die andere zu seinem Gesicht vor und Resa fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingern über seine drei Narben. Staubfinger zwang sich, nicht an Roxane zu denken, denn nur wegen ihr hatte Basta ihm das Gesicht zerschnitten und er hatte Roxane gesagt, dass er die Narben für sie tragen würde, als Zeichen seiner Liebe. Die Tritte und Schläge, die er abbekommen hatte, weil er Resa geholfen hatte, die hatten keine Narben zurückgelassen und seltsamerweise wünschte Staubfinger, sie hätten es getan.

Staubfinger blickte in Resas Gesicht und sah die gleiche Frage aufkommen. Sie hatte immer wissen wollen, woher er diese Narben hatte und er hatte es ihr nie gesagt. Vielleicht wollte er sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass er keine Frau hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich in sie verliebt.

Wenn Zauberzunge sich doch nur eine andere Frau genommen hätte. Wenn, wenn, wenn. . .

Resa nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sein Blick gewandert war und nur einen Moment später stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Als Staubfinger aufwachte, war wieder alles dunkel. Selbst die Kerze, sie vorher gebrannt hatte, war nun nichts weiter als ein Haufen kalter Wachs. Resa schlief tief und fest in seinen Armen und für einen Augenblick wünschte Staubfinger, dass Zauberzunge hereinkommen und die beiden so sehen würde.

_Wo ist deine Resa jetzt, Zauberzunge?_ dachte Staubfinger.

Dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an die Fee und er sah sich um, als könnte er so irgendein Zeichen von ihr entdecken. Doch da war gar nichts, es war nur ein Traum. Was auch sonst? Und Staubfinger fragte sich, ob Resa ihn wirklich jemals küssen würde. . .


End file.
